Lois Lane
Lois Lane primarily appears in Superman stories but has encountered Batman, his allies and his enemies on numerous occasions. She is a top investigative reporter and journalist in Metropolis for The Daily Planet. History :Main article: Lois Lane on the Superman Wiki Lois Lane is the World renowned Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist and the primary love interest of Superman, also the best friend of Bruce Wayne (for fifteen years in DC Comics continuity, she was also Clark's wife before the New 52 reboot until Rebirth re-established their relationship). Like Superman's alter ego Clark Kent, she is a reporter for the Metropolis newspaper, the Daily Planet working alongside Jimmy Olsen and editor-and-chief Perry White. Lois is the daughter of four-star General Samuel Lane and Ella Lane, she is also the older sister of Lucy Lane. Lois was brought up as an army brat by her father who taught her intensive military combat training as he would've done with a son (which he had wanted instead of the two girls who he raised quite harshly as a means to toughen them). The experience left a bitter taste in her, as she believed she had to struggle against men to get her rightful share. Her traits and skills actually served a purpose as Lois would use them through her life as she would go on to make a name for herself as the best investigative reporter and multiple Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist in Metropolis by her no-say attitude as well as her persistence to get to the story even if might put her in trouble, fortunately for her Superman is there to save her as are other heroes such as (Batman, Wonder Woman The Justice League, Birds of Prey etc. should Superman be off-world or detained elsewhere). Lois is no damsel-in-distress and she has shown to be more than capable of holding her own even providing assistance to the Heroes themselves when the situation requires it. Powers and Abilities thumb|250px|Swinging through the cityscape with Batman *'Expert Investigative Journalist: '''Lois Lane is one of the best investigative journalists of her time. She has uncovered multiple conspiracies over the years, earning her multiple awards as well as international prestige. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: 'Lois has been trained in rigorous militarian training. She has gained expert-level skill in hand-to-hand combat, knife throwing, and firearm usage. She was also trained by Batman after recommendation from Superman and he was impressed by his skills, remarking she was his fastest non-combatant learner. Trivia * Bruce has been shown at times marveling at her and Clark's relationship of trust and love, especially as unlike them he feels he could never be in a permanent relationship. * Lois has been shown various time through the DC comics to being an ally of Batman and the Bat-Family, and at one time was briefly in a romantic relationship with Bruce Wayne in the New 52 era. * Lois Lane had appeared frequently in the ''World's Finest Comics series (1941-1986) * In the Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane series (1958-1974) there was a various issue where Bruce Wayne/Batman would guest star. * Lois appeared in the Superman/Batman series regularly. * Prior to the New 52 reboot, Lois had teamed up with Batman and members of the Bat-family - Catwoman, Barbara Gordon, Robin, Nightwing. * Voice Actors Kevin Conroy and Dana Delany had previously worked together in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm as Batman and The Phantasm before Superman: The Animated series "World's Finest" where Conroy reprised his role as Batman and Delany were now voicing Lois Lane in the series. They'd also worked together in Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Super-Batman of Planet X!" in which they voiced an Amalgam version of Superman and Lois mixed with Batman and Viki Vale known as Tlano: Batman of Zur-En-Arrh and Vilsi Valar. * Lois Lane has to meet Bruce Wayne/Batman and Barbara Gordon in Season Eleven Smallville arc "Detective" the comic series is a spin-off based on the 10 year TV series Smallville. * In Tales of Metropolis animated short, Lois follows Batman everywhere to get an interview. Before he defeats Penguin, Batman answers Lois' questions in order of when each one is asked. * One of Batman's love interests, Gotham's very own unique reporter Vicki Vale, is based on a character of Lois Lane. In other media Lois Lane has appeared in every animated series of Superman and as a result, she encountered Batman/Bruce Wayne in the episodes that he's been featured or guest star. * In The Adventures of Superman the radio serial, "Batman's Great Mystery" (February 1948) Lois aids Superman & Batman in a mystery caper. Joan Alexander provides the voice of Lois. * Lois appeared in various episodes of the Super Friends series voiced by Shannon Farnon. * In Superman: The Animated Series, Batman guest stars in two episodes "World's Finest" and "The Demon Reborn", Lois appears voiced by Dana Delany who also reprises her role in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Lois appears as a cameo picture of her and Bruce having dinner in Batman Beyond "Out of The Past", Where an elderly Bruce Wayne reminisce about the past relationships of his youth. * In The Batman season 5 premiere, "The Batman/Superman Story, Part One" Lois appears and is kidnaped by Clayface and held hostage by Black Mask and various members of Batman's Rogue Gallery of villains in order to trap Superman. Dana Delany reprises her role once more. * In Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Battle of the Superheroes!", Lois Lane appears voiced by Sirena Irwin. * In Justice League: The New Frontier, Lois appears voiced by Kyra Sedgwick * In Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Lois appears at the end of the film in a non-speaking role, but she is referenced through the film by Superman as well as it's sequel Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. * In Justice League: Doom, Lois appears voiced by Grey DeLisle. * In Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox film, Lois is voiced once more by Dana Delany. * In Tales of Metropolis DC Nation Animated Short, Lois is voiced by Maria Bamford. * In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice film, Lois appears as a supporting character portrayed by Amy Adams. She has a moment with Batman where she discloses vital information to him at the climactic point of a physical face-off fight between Superman and Batman. * Seven actresses have portrayed the character of Lois Lane in live action media (Noel Neill, Phyllis Coates, Margot Kidder, Teri Hatcher, Erica Durance, Kate Bosworth and Amy Adams). See Also *Lois Lane/Gallery Links * Lois Lane on Wikipedia * Erica Durance as Lois Lane on Smallville Wikipedia * Lois Lane on Superman Rebirth Wikia * Lois Lane on Superman Wikia * Lois Lane on Wikia DC Animated Universe * Lois Lane on DC Database * Lois Lane on DC Movies Wiki * Lois Lane on Young Justice Wikia * Lois Lane on Super Friends Wikia Category:Allies Category:Characters